degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Army of Me/@comment-3575890-20140402015115
I must confess. I am beginning to see the appeal of Zaya. Zig's *ahem* unhealthy, albeit totally romantic obsession with Maya indicates such devotion and I find it extremely commendable how he continually stands in the way of her happiness with other men because he wants her for himself. What really did the trick of converting me though was his admission of regret over that he didn't take advantage of her when she was grieving over Cam because I always thought that was so stupid of him and I'd honestly even lost a little respect for him after it, because they'd be together by now and we wouldn't have to trudge through all of this Matlingsworth shit. This is going to make me sound like such a cougar, but if I really must confess, I've recently had this epiphany that Zig is really hot and it's altered how I perceive Zaya. I don't care that he's a fetus; he's grown biceps, a rockstar haircut, and sold his soul to Satan, and that automatically makes him devastatingly attractive in my eyes. That whole rebel without a cause thing he's got going on, gets me going if you know what I mean; even if it did come out of nowhere, because I really don't give a flying fuck about continuity if I get a sexy bad boy character to root for out of it. A lot of people would say it's douchey how he continually sabotages her relationships, but I think it shows initiative. He knows what he wants and doesn't give a fuck who he has to throw under a bus to get it, and I find that to be such a desirable trait in a man. That pouty/sour expression of his that I can only describe as 'bitch face' when his beady little eyes bore holes into Maya's boyfriends is like the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Whew, I'm getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. I love how he now seems to lack any semblance of a genuine conscience because who needs one of those honestly? Human decency is so boring, which is why I cannot STAND Miles. If I wanted to watch a show with good, moralistic characters I'd watch the Kardashians or something. Be as it may that Miles is complex and paradoxical, he doesn't wear a leather jacket, doesn't deal drugs, and doesn't treat Maya like supreme dirt, which makes him a lacklustre character. I had so been hoping he was going to be more like how he was promoted in his character promo, which was an absolute embodiment of the rich douchebag stereotype. You know, like Declan Coyne and Chuck Bass. Now those were great characters. I can't wait for Matlingsworth to break up because Miles doesn't treat Maya rough and tough like Zig does, you know? He's so pussy-whipped. Like he didn't even make a move on her when she was naked with him in his swimming pool. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was gay. Come to think of it, I could totally get behind that. Triles was hot as fuck in 13A. But I digress. Back to the subject of my perfect prince Zigmund. Can we just discuss the sexiness of how he eyes her like a hungry lion would a zebra just before it pounces on and devours it? Or how she always looks so uncomfortable/slightly revolted in response to this? I can say from personal experience that there is nothing hotter than when a guy gets right in your personal bubble until he's close enough that you can feel his not-ever-rank breath on your face, if even taste what he had for lunch. Maya is really lucky to have a guy in her life that cares enough to constantly demonstrate a total lack of respect for her personal space and boundaries. And the way he towers over her all menacing-like can only be described as, how did Teen Nick put it? Steamy? There is just something really sexy about an imbalance of power in a relationship, which is why I'm sure you all can understand the very reason that Bedward is my OTP. Well actually, I don't care about Bedward. I just ship it because Bella is an ideal self-insert that I can live vicariously through when I need to fantasize about riding Edward's sparkly disco stick, but that's best left for another post, which won't actually be necessary since my extensive collection of Twilight smut fics speaks for itself. Some of them are Bedward, but the majority of them are narrated from the point of view of an OC, which I totally swear is not a romanticized, Marysue-fied version of me. Actually, since I'm on this subject though, if one of you talented writers here could write me a Zaya fic with them as Bedward, I would be really grateful. Without further adieu, I shall wrap this up. TVD is on and I need my Stelena fix.